The Abandoned Girl
by Bluefirescales
Summary: Alexis Blue is the girl who believed that life could never get better. That she would be stuck in her little Kansas house but that was before she met Nico Di Angelo...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Burning Alley (Nico POV)

Nico Di Angelo never expected to be attacked in broad daylight. Okay that was a lie. He was actually walking in an alley in New York City looking for a place to shadow-travel to the Underworld as Hades had ANOTHER "job" for him to do. Honestly, did his father think he was an simple errand boy? Yeah probably...

As he walked, the trash can next to him suddenly was tipped over. Its contents spilled in front of him and he held his nose as the smell drifted in the alley. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a movement, a quick movement almost concealed by the darkness. His hand drifted from his nose to his sword. Then something jumped at him.

He was knocked to the ground immediately and was staring at red eyes and sharp teeth and he saw a long body that vaguely resembled a serpents. His hand tried to pull out his sword but it was lodged between his back and the ground. As the creature opened its mouth, he kicked at it and it reared back in pain. He took the opportunity to spring to his feet and pull out his sword.

A sudden pain rushed through his right arm and he dropped the sword and hurriedly clutched the arm in pain. He realized that it was broken and fear was suddenly washing over him. Then he felt a tingling feeling on his back...and quickly dove to the right, crashing into some trash bags, as burning hot fire spun around the spot where he had just been. Without his ADHD, he would be barbecue by now. The fire illuminated the alley for a second but it was enough for Nico to see that he was in deep trouble. 6 more of those terrifying red-eyed creatures came from the entrance of the alley and more swarmed where the other end was...he was trapped.

He watched petrified as the creature opened their jaws and he saw the red light at the back of their throats and knew fire was coming. He realized that he would have to shadow-travel and fast and he quickly looked for a place that wasn't too far and wasn't occupied by those creatures. He didn't have many options but he found some just 6 feet away but the creatures were closing in fast. He quickly struggled to his feet, his sword held in his left hand but only to dive again as fire washed over where his head had been. He flipped over to see one of the creatures was almost at his feet and he started backing up, his sword wavering as he tried to look threatening.

Then he risked it and swung his sword at the creature and it squealed in pain before disintegrating into golden dust. The remaining creatures roared in anger and charged at him, fire washing in front of them, making them look terrifying than they already were. He scrambled backward quickly, his sword clipping the ground as he went, until he finally hit the wall he was aiming for. The creatures were only about 5 ft away and he concentrated hard and with his remaining energy he tried to shadow-travel. He felt the hot fire on his arms and legs as he shadow-traveled and knew he must be burned. But there was a problem. He had no idea where he was headed and no idea if he would be okay. He closed eyes and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 2: Hello there!

Nico felt a warm feeling wash over him and it vaguely felt like sunlight was on his face. He felt someone grab his arm and he gasped in pain and quickly opened his eyes.

Someone, a girl, was looking down on him and her face was apologetic. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know your arm was hurt" she said hurriedly. "More like broken" he managed to say. "Can you walk?" she asked, her head looking around quickly, as if she was looking for something and she wasn't happy with it. "I can try but I think I was burned" he said. "Hmm I can see that from here" she said, looking at his arm with interest and worry. "Okay hang on and brace yourself. I'm going to help you up and then we can go into my house and I'll patch you up okay?"

He had a lot of questions but he didn't get them answered as the girl helped him up. He felt a bunch of pain but now he was getting a bearing of his surroundings. He was in a prairie, and he could see a road about 3 feet away from him and he could see out of the corner of his eye that the road stretched for miles and miles and no houses in sight. "Where are we?" he asked, not able to place the location. "Kansas...all the way out in Kansas" the girl said with happiness as if she enjoyed the sight of prairie and nothingness stretching out for miles.

"C'mon then" the girl said and they turned around and started walking. He saw the house in front of them was obviously what the girl was talking about but what about the neighbors? As they got closer to the front door, he noticed that some of the roof was burned black and signs of a very old fire still lingered about here and there. "Was there a fire here?" he asked looking at the girl.

She turned to him, sadness in her eyes as she said "Yeah. It was a long time ago though so it won't come again. Besides, it wasn't a natural fire anyways" and she turned away, making it clear that the topic was closed. When they reached the front door, he felt a feeling of dizziness wash over him and as the girl pushed open the front door and walked into the house with him, he blacked out.

**Sorry for the short chapter, wasn't really thinking** **straight! Heh heh...anyways, gonna update once I get a couple of reviews**

**Love~Isabella**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Abandoned Girl

**Disclaimer: I know nothing except for my characters and made up locations. Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick.**

When he woke up again, he was in a soft bed complete with soft pillows and a warm blanket. A sense of home and comfort washed over him for a second but he quickly felt his senses perk up to possible danger and he quickly tried to sit up. He felt pain wash over him as he looked around the room. The girl from earlier was sitting in a chair not too far from his bed and she was drawing something into a sketchbook. Now that he was actually looking properly at her, he realized how pretty she was even though she wasn't dressed up.

She wore a black Panic At The Disco shirt and long blue jeans which also included shoes which she had propped up on the desk. Her black hair was put into a braid and had a green ribbon braided into it. He saw that her eyes were a warm brown and were obviously concentrated on her drawing. And he noticed a faint greenish-golden glow around her, just barely seen. Next to the desk was a stand with healing supplies galore except for ambrosia and nectar. Everything else, he noticed, were things used in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh it's nice that you're awake" said the girl and he quickly set his gaze on her again. She smiled and said "Aren't you a demigod?". He was taken aback but unconsciously said "Yeah." "I have gotten a lot of demigods to take care of before and well, I know one when I see one" she said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Once I got a son of Ares" she said disgustedly. "I don't have a grudge against children of Ares but this boy kept flirting with me even when I was healing him." He felt jealousy stir up inside him, much to his surprise. He barely had a chance to shake it off before the girl spoke to him. She looked at him and asked "What's your name anyways?" "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades" he responded looking at her worriedly, as if she would creep away at the mention of his father or pity would show in her eyes.

"Cool!" she said to his surprise. "I'm Alexis Blue." "That's a nice name" he complimented but was surprised as he said it as he has no idea what brought that on. Alexis blushed a little but said "Thank you" and he felt embarrassed at his words. To stop anymore awkwardness he asked "So you take care of demigods then? Like Calypso?" Alexis looked at him and smiled "Yep! Anyone who lands here I will take care of then they leave! Unlike Calypso though they can come back if they wish, which they don't and I don't have to fall in love with them so that they can leave...that would be a pain."

He was now getting it but he still had a question. "Where is your family?" he asked and immediately regretted it as Alexis looked away sadly, pain in her eyes. "Died. In a fire when I was seven. Dad wasn't around so no one took care of me. The gods sent me stuff to keep me alive but still it was hard. I only know about the Greek gods because...well..." She looked at him suddenly and said "My sister, Myra Blue, she was a demigod, a daughter of Apollo."

"Oh" was all he could say to that. She looked away but not quick enough for him to see the tears in her eyes and said "Get some sleep...I'll tell you your condition when you wake up." He wanted to say more but he said "Okay" and turned over and settled down. He then realized that he was not closing her off like he did to everyone but Hazel. He wasn't being gloomy and in fact he had complimented someone he had just met. What was happening? But before he could ponder on it, he drifted into sleep.

**Okay, I feel like that was a little cliche on my part. *sighs* Oh well, thanks to Outlandish Dreamer for the first review (and positive review!) What did you guys think of Alexis's "job" given to her. Anyone who's injured and in terrible danger is immediately teleported (or in Nico's case shadow traveled) to her house where she can heal them up. Well, I guess I'll update pretty soon here. Stay posted!**

**Love~Isabella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 4: Just a bit of soup

Nico blinked again and this time he saw that someone was leaning over him. He unconsciously pulled back quickly and that someone sighed and said "Looks you're finally awake huh?" with a smile on her face. He realized it was Alexis and tried to sit up and look at her properly. He winced as he stretched his broken arm to get up and Alexis said "Easy" and propped up the pillow for him

"Thanks" he murmured gratefully and looked at the table with the healing supplies but noticed a steaming bowl of some kind of liquid that smelled amazing. Alexis noticed his gaze, giggling slightly at his expression before saying "You haven't eaten for 2 days so I figured some soup would be nice for you". She picked up the bowl and he reached for it but she pulled away, narrowing her eyes, and said "No. Way. I'll feed you" He felt red dust his cheeks and he said "N-No I can do it by mysel-" "No you can't" she interrupted, cutting him off. "Your arm is broken and the other one is badly burned. "Okay..." He said defeatedly but his mood changed as soon as she fed him some soup.

"I-It's great!" He said happily, realizing that the taste was close to the taste of camp food or at least close as you could get. She looked at him and then laughed. He looked at her surprised by her laughing. She reached up to wipe away her tears of laughter and he realized how cute she looked...wait what? He shook it off in time to hear her explanation. "You look and sound so much like a little kid that it's adorable" she explained, her laughter gone but a smile now written across her face.

He was gonna say something but she cut him off by feeding him some more soup. While she did, she told him about all the other demigods who had come by including the flirty Ares kid who was named Damien Tucker. He sat contentedly listening to her and realized that Alexis wasn't even the slightest discouraged by the fact that he was a son of Hades. She just treated him like a normal person and that was one of the things he had wanted the most in life. Someone that didn't judge him for his heritage and background, but as a person. When the soup was finished, Alexis leaned back and sighed happily, as if she was the one who had just consumed the soup.

They sat in silence, and Nico took the time to observe his surroundings more carefully. He was in the same bed, and the room resembled a hospital room. The exceptions were the huge cabinets lining the walls and the window in front of him. He realized that during this time, Alexis had returned to sketching. He took the opportunity to ask her about the thing that was bothering him quite a bit.

"Why do you have a gold and green glow around you?"

Alexis looked up at him, obviously surprised by the sudden question but laughed lightly. "Apollo blessed me with healing powers and intensive knowledge on medicine so I can help heal demigods better, thus the gold glow. The green glow...I have no idea what it is" He blinked his eyes in surprise wondering if it was that simple but he brushed it off quickly. Alexis put down her sketchbook and observed him casually before saying "You know, you're pretty lucky that it's summer and not the school year, otherwise I'd not be taking this good of a care of you" He looked at her shock, wondering how in the world she could still go to school even though she was an orphan.

He shook it off in time to see her pick up a small journal that read "Medical Diagnostics by Selena Blue" and flip it open to a specific page. She looked up at him, noticing his surprised expression and giggled slightly "Relax Nico, I'm just gonna tell you your condition" He remembered that she had told him that and simply nodded, not saying anything and just listening.

"You have one broken arm, a badly burned left leg and left arm, you were very close to a concussion which resulted in your black outs though these can be related to exhaustion. Normally, it would take a little bit of time for you to heal but that is only the case if I had any nectar or ambrosia so it will take approximately 2-3 months for the arm to heal due to the fact that because of Apollo's blessing, I can speed up the healing process by a bit. So basically, get ready to be stuck with me for 3 months!" She finished with a smile and he stared at her, astonished that he would be here for quite a bit of time.

Although, being stuck here with Alexis may not be so unpleasant after all.

**Aww Nico is so cute! :) Sorry, Fangirl moment there. Anyways, thank you to The Hidden Scribe fore being the first follower! And also to Outlandish Dreamer (yes, again) because they're both really sweet so please check out their stories, as I did and they are awesome! :)** **Uhh so updates, Chapter 5 is pretty short so I might upload today or I'll upload both 5 and 6 tomorrow! Let me know what option you'd like! Anyways, thanks and please review! **

**Love~Isabella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 5: Excerpt from the journal of Alexis Blue

*6 June*

A new demigod appeared today and he was the Son of Hades. He was badly burned and had broken an arm but I had dealt with worse. He is sleeping now and even though I look like I'm drawing, I am writing. He looked quite lonely, judging by his face and he blacked out as soon as we got in the house. I feel sorta of drawn to him, more or less because of his darkish aura...though I'm not quite sure

Poor kid.

*18 June*

Nico struck me as a kid that wouldn't share his secrets with everyone but he's opened up little by little. I feel like laughing and smiling more around him just to keep him cheerful (At least as cheerful as a Son of Hades can be) and happy. I don't know if it's working but he's told me about his family and I've only known him for less than two weeks...guess I look like a trustworthy person but even I should know..

Keeping a secret can rip apart a family or a friendship as easily as a knife

*5 August*

I might like him...Nico Di Angelo...I'm kinda confused and he's shut off or at least has that demeanor and that dark aura that was supposed to scare everyone off or at least that was what it was supposed to do. It doesn't work on me and I think he knows that..or at least I hope he does...Oh well...school is starting soon and Nico needs at least a week before he can do what he pleases. Though, I really don't want him to leave. I've never felt that way toward anyone, let alone anyone I've healed...

**Sorry for short chapter! I had no inspiration...:( Well, right after this, Chapter 6 goes up! Please don't kill me for what I did, I'll explain an option in the next chapter! **

**Love~Isabella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 6: 3 months and feelings

It had been 3 months since Nico had accidentally shadow-traveled to Alexis Blue's house and he was bothered by his feelings for her especially since Alexis had been taking care of him and was informed by her a couple of days ago that she couldn't do anymore for him and he could go back to camp. Unfortunately for him, he didn't want to leave and know that whatever happened between the two of them was history.

He really liked Alexis...he really did but he also liked Percy (though now that he had found someone he might possibly like, those feelings were quickly fading) and there was the problem of Alexis liking him. Seriously though, why would she like a dark, antisocial, and lonely Son of Hades.

Heck even Son of Hades should've scared her! It didn't scare her away, instead it made her even more curious about him, but he knew that wasn't bad. Over the two months, they had become best friends and he even told her about his family. Good friends opened up to each other and had a strong friendship but sadly, the feelings that he had for her were not that of a friend but of something else...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her sneak up behind him. "Boo!" Alexis cried and he turned with his normally expressionless face which was only broken by a small smile. "I've told you before, you won't be able to scare me" He watched as Alexis's expression turned frustrated. "Dang it!" She muttered angrily as she raked her hand through her messy back hair.

She was wearing a simple tye-dye shirt and blue denim shorts. Diamond studs adorned her ears and her warm brown eyes were now narrowed in frustration. Even in a simple outfit, she looked pretty. Her knack to be like that was almost like an Aphrodite's child's uncanny ability to make anything they wear look pretty. At this thought, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. He had been suspecting for a month now that Alexis was a demigod, despite the fact she insisted on the fact that she was a mortal born with the rare ability to see through the mist.

He suspected that she was a child of Apollo, due to her love of medicine and the fact that he figured out that her mother was a doctor. But with the increasing number monsters that turned up at her front door, although the monsters somehow were blocked by some magic, he suspected she might be more powerful than that. It could also tie in with the fact that she had still had that mysterious green glow. It was almost as if she was claimed, but the green glow was only something the gods could understand.

"Are you ok Nico?"

He quickly looked at her, startled out of this thoughts at Alexis's concerning voice. She looked him with all frustration gone and concern adorned her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

He waved it off but it was obvious to him and her that it was a lie but fortunately Alexis didn't question it but raised an eyebrow at him before returning making their lunch and he sighed in relief. He knew he had to ask her eventually to come to Camp Half-Blood as he was 99% certain that she was a demigod. "Hey Alexis?" He asked and she looked up.

"Yeah?"

He panicked, not really knowing what to say. Then he chided himself for thinking that way. This was his best friend, he could say anything "I think..that you're a demigod" He said hesitantly, looking at her face for any reaction. Her eyes widened and she sighed exasperated as if she had heard that sentence a million times.

Which she had, thanks to his persistence. "Like I told you, I'm just a mortal with the ability to see through the Mist" He groaned inwardly at her response, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "A mortal blessed by Apollo with a green glow around her?" He argued and since she remained silent, he knew he had finally got her.

"C'mon Alexis, you're 14 now, you should be in Camp Half-Blood. The monsters are gathering in number and eventually whatever is holding them back will collapse!" He continued and she still remained silent, obviously thinking over what he was saying. "Just...just come to camp and you'll be claimed, I swear on the River Styx" He promised, and thunder boomed in the distance. She sighed and finally said

"I guess..I can try at least."

He sighed happily, relief flooding his body and she looked at him with a small smile. "You're happy" She remarked and he immediately felt his cheeks tinge pink "No no, I'm more relieved" He quickly said, feeling his cheeks get pinker and pinker by the moment. "Sure..." She teased, a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm gonna go pack, then we can go ok?" She ran off to her room before he could even reply and he felt his face start to cool down a bit.

She was driving him crazy, that was for sure.

**Please don't kill me for the timeskip! For me, it's hard to write about those three months together by like it said in the chapter, Alexis and Nico became best friends and Nico, from the start, is starting to get feelings for her as more than a friend. As an option, I was gonna do a extra bonus chapter thing when I have writers block with the current story, I will do a flashback into any time skipsI I did and write about it. In no way does it affect the plot, as it happened in the past. Let me guys know in the comments what you think and whether or no I should do this. As for updates, I currently have family coming over so once I get a chance, I will update and write more chapters so please be patient and again, please don't kill me!**

**Love~Isabella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 7 (Alexis POV) Am I really a demigod?

Alexis darted into the room and quickly grabbed a backpack and started stuffing necessities in there. She couldn't believe that Nico thought that she was a demigod but she could hardly believe that she was listening to him. Sure, Nico was a good friend but she had been rejecting the idea ever since he had first told her about it. It was time to out her trust in someone else now.

She finally looked up, checking the room for anything that she might've missed. Her eyes landed on her mothers medical book and her journal. She grabbed the journal and book, stuffing the journal in her bag before hugging the book close to her chest.

"Guess what Mom? I might be a demigod but I don't understand how you could hook up with two gods. I mean...isn't one god enough?"

She smiled as she though about her mom and Myra, the perfect family she could ask for. She remembered how Myra would sing beautifully and her mom would smile proudly, though at the time she had no idea why. Now, she knew that her mom was watching Myra display her talents as the daughter of Apollo. She would always get so jealous of Myra, but her mom would just ruffle her hair and say "You have talents Lexi, just like your father"

"Alexis?"

She was startled out of her memories as Nico popped his head in the room and looked at her worriedly. "Let's try and get to camp quickly ok? The time is different there and I don't want to arrive too late" She quickly stuffed the book in her bag and called over her shoulder "Be right there!" Nico's head disappeared and she knew he was probably leaning next to the door, waiting patiently.

She felt her cheeks get hot at the thought of Nico and quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as she grabbed her bag and darted out the door, startling Nico. She grinned as he quickly tried to regain his composure and teased "Finally got you that time huh?"

Nico rolled his eyes, his face slightly flushed and retaliated "In your dreams Alexis" which caused her to roll her eyes. She looked him over and asked him "So, how does this whole shadow traveling thing work?" He quickly replied "Just take my hand and hold on tight, I'll do the rest ok? Just don't let go of my hand" She nodded and took his outstretched hand, closing her eyes in anticipation. Nico chuckled lightly at her reaction and cracked a eye open. "Just go Ghost Boy" she said, slightly annoyed and he sighed before shadow traveling.

She felt a sudden whoosh and a shiver run up her spine, no, scratch that, her entire body had goosebumps over it. As quickly as it happened, it ended and she felt her feet on solid ground. She let go of Nico's hand and rubbed her eyes before opening them only instead to stare at the scene in front of her. A entire camp, full of action, was in front of her. A big house sat overlooking a strawberry field next to it, and a volleyball court, lava rock climbing sat in front of her.

She could see a golden dragon sleeping peacefully in front of a tree which held a golden cloth. She could hear the growling noises from the woods to her left but what interested her was the cabins. Several of them were in a horseshoe shape, with cabins stretching from those. Some looked like real life Barbie houses, others looked normal with a simple sign above them and some were just plain out different colors and inscribed with what looked like magical symbols.

"Nico, dude is that you?"

She ripped her eyes away from the scene in front of her to lay eyes on a scrawny boy. He had greasy yet curly hair, a mischievous smile and oil marks all over him. He wore workshop clothes and a tool belt and he was running his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more with oil and grease. The boy whistled as he looked at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"Wow Nico, didn't know you were a Romeo! You definitely picked up a pretty girl huh? You have got to show me where you get girls like these" He finished with a flirtatious wink in her direction, which caused her to smile at how hard he was trying to impress her.

Nico rolled his eyes and groaned exasperatedly "Oh grow up Leo, she's a possible demigod and I brought her to camp" "Leo" looked her again and grinned proudly "I am the great Leo Valdez, captain of the Argo 2!" She giggled at his enthusiasm and introduced herself "I'm Alexis Blue, Nico's friend"

Leo raised an eyebrow at this and came up to her. He nudged her and chuckled "You became friends with Death Boy? Okay fair enough, but tell me, have you made him smile?" He looked at her questioningly, his brown eyes wide with anticipation. She replied "Sometimes I can" Leo looked at Nico wide eyed, who simply shrugged, before turning back to her

"That means you're someone special huh?"

She felt her cheeks get hot and Nico, who was blushing as well, quickly interrupted "Leo, I need to take Alexis to Chiron so if you don't mind leaving" Leo winked and nodded "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone but don't forget to visit me in the Argo 2 or forges ok Alexis?"

He left as she muttered "Yeah sure" and she turned to Nico, who sighed exasperatedly. "So, is Leo a friend of yours?" she asked and Nico shrugged again "Something like that" he muttered and she nodded hesitantly. Nico started walking in the direction of the house and she quickly walked with him so that she could keep up.

"Isn't Chiron a trainer of heroes?"

Nico nodded and she smiled happily, proud that she could remember the Greek myths that her mother had told her when she was a kid. "Chiron could help with who your godly parent is and in your case, your dad" Nico explained as they neared the house. "This is the Big House" He said, before entering the half open door. She quickly followed and automatically noticed the photos of people, mostly likely demigods, were plastered on the wall and she turned her attention to the argument that was currently coming from a room with a slightly opened door. She and Nico walked up to the door but Nico stopped right before it and turned around, looking at her.

"Inside there is a god that you do not want mad at you so basically try your best not to make him mad"

She nodded, her brain running at a million miles per hour wondering what god she would encounter. Sure, she had met Apollo but she hadn't met any other god which made her slightly nervous. Nico pushed the door open and she looked at the scene in front of her, slightly nervous and excited only to be utterly disappointed. A poker table was in front of her, with a centaur (who was most likely Chiron) and a fat man who leaned back in a chair, sipping what looked like Diet Coke.

The two turned toward her and she felt a million emotions and questions run through her brain but one question stood out from the rest.

"You sure he's a god Nico?"

**It seems like the chapters are getting longer huh? 3 chapters in one day! Yay! Unfortunately, I most likely won't post until Saturday or Sunday. If I can type tomorrow, it should be Saturday but since my little cousins that I ABSOLUTELY adore are coming over tomorrow, I may not get the chance. So sorry guys! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Oh and by the way, thanks to the persistence of my best friend Danny, you are getting this chapter so thank Danny!**

**Love~Isabella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 8: A bit of Backstory

Myra and Alexis both laughed hard as their mother made the silliest faces at them. They were sitting in the living room of their house, on the floor while their mother entertained them from the couch. She made one more face before sending the girls into utter hysteria, causing them to roll around on the floor laughing.

Alexis grinned madly, her grin mirroring her sister's as she wiped away the tears of laughter. "E-Enough M-Mom" She managed to get out before she fell into laughter once more. Their mother smiled before getting up and helping the two of them up. "Now, now, settle down you two" She said in a almost dignified matter, kneeling in front of them and dusting the two of them off, smoothing down Myra's blond hair and Alexis's black hair.

Both girls grinned madly, causing their mother to smile before ushering them in the direction of their rooms. "Come now you two, off to bed " She turned to Myra, before putting her hands on her hips. "Especially, you young lady, and besides isn't tomorrow your first day at Camp Half-Blood?" The thirteen year old girl grinned and nodded. Alexis looked at her mother and her sister before asking "Will I be able to go to Camp Half-Blood?"

Her mother stiffened but Myra responded quickly "Don't worry, when you're thirteen you will! Just 6 more years okay?" Myra reassured and ruffled Alexis's hair, causing the messy black hair to become even more messy. Alexis smiled and nodded which caused their mother to quickly take charge again. "Now shoo you two, off to bed" She quickly ushered them into their rooms. "Sleep tight girls!" Their mother called before closing the door to both of their rooms,

SOMETIME AFTER MIDNIGHT

The crackling was the sound that woke Alexis up at 12:30 at night. She rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock and sleepily yawning. She slowly got out of bed, before opening the door hesitantly. A bright light was coming from the living room and she assumed it was her mother who had forgotten to turn off the television but something told her that wasn't it.

She didn't know what it was, but her instincts told her to run for her life, but curiosity wanted her to keep walking. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked down the hallway before peering into the kitchen/ living room area. What she saw, she would remember for the rest of her life.

A bright, orange fire blazed in front of her, consuming the couch and kitchen and already have consumed the TV and chairs.

"MOM!"

She wailed, as she backed up bumping into someone she did so. "W-Who?!" She cried and she felt warm arms turn her around and she felt someone kneel in front of her. "Alexis, look at me..look at me NOW!" She stared at her mother in shock, as she searched her eyes for any sign of pain or injury. Of course she would, she was a doctor and this was automatic for her. "Get outside, come with me okay?" Her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and she could only numbly follow her.

When they were outside, she saw the true horror of what was happening. The entire left side of the house, the kitchen and living room part, was burned, gone and charred black. Her mother looked at her, then quickly glanced at the house. Her eyes went wide as she realized that Myra wasn't there.

"I will be right back ok?" Her mother kissed her forehead, before racing inside the house. "M-Mom?" She sobbed, falling to the ground and staring at the house, which was catching bright, orange flames and the light was way too blinding for her to even try and look at now. Then she heard bone-chilling screams that sent shivers up her spine. She stared up in horror at the fiery house, realizing who had screamed

"MOM! MYRA!"

**Hey guys! Looks like I'm updating sooner than I thought! Got some free time yesterday, which was awfully rare when it comes to my family, and managed to type some chapters. Expect a update Sunday or on Monday! Thanks guys! P.S If my friend Danny manages to persuade me to post the next chapter today, expect a update on Monday most likely! **

**Love~Isabella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 9: The Wine Dude and the Big Three

Nico looked at her horrified, his expression a mixture of shock and surprise. The god however, simply put down his Diet Coke and looked at her. "And who exactly might you be?" He asked, staring at her intently. She was about to answer, but then the god simply interrupted again "You must be one of those demigod brats huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Dionysus, the god of wine"

She stared at him shocked, trying hard to not let her jaw go slack before the centaur next to him walked over to her and Nico, his hooves clicking against the floor. "Child, what is your name?" He asked kindly and she looked up, meeting his warm eyes. "Um, Alexis Blue" She hesitantly said, sending glances towards Dionysus, who was sipping Diet Coke and studying her like she was a intricate kind of map.

"Chiron, do you have any idea who her godly parent is? Her mother is dead and she already has a demigod sister, Myra Blue, daughter of Apollo"

Nico asked quickly, his hand lingering dangerously to hers, as if he wanted to shadow-travel her and himself out of there that instant. "Hmmm" Chiron studied her and then concluded "She has a powerful scent that's for sure. I'm thinking...a child of the Big Three" Nico eyes widened slightly but he shook it off and nodded briskly. "She'll be claimed shortly, that's for sure" Chiron said, his eyes now studying Nico rather than her. She knew she would learn more if she listened rather than speak, which was something her mother taught her. Yet she couldn't stop herself from asking

"Me? Powerful?"

Chiron nodded, his expression grim. "This would explain the reason Apollo blessed you and the gods protected you" She stared at him in disbelief, her mind trying to make sense of what was happening. "What so if I wasn't a child of the "Big Three" then I would've been left to die? Was it my destiny to be a pawn for the gods?" This time, Dionysus not Chiron answered. "In a sense, it was your destiny however your godly parent is protecting you from harm which is also a reason why you're still alive"

She tried to take that in too. Her father? The person, or rather god, who had never been there for her. Who had left mom to raise two demigod children all by herself? Protecting her? She would've laughed if it had been a believable joke. Chiron looked at her, his eyes widening with surprise and realization for a second before returning to normal. He recognized something about her, that was for sure.

"She will most likely be claimed at Capture the Flag like Percy was" Chiron says, before asking "How old is she?" Nico was about to answer when she interrupted "I'm 14 and also you don't have to talk as if I'm not here you know?" Chiron chuckled, causing her to reel from shock. "You have a spirit that's for sure" Dionysus set down his Diet Coke and said "Now that this conversation is over, you brats should get out" With that, Chiron and Dionysus resumed their game and Nico pulled her out.

"I thought you were gonna be vaporized for sure" Nico sighed, and she smiled "I highly doubt that, and now since we have to wait for the Capture the Flag, you might as well show me around camp now" Nico looked at her, and chuckled lightly before saying "Alright then"

**Oh my gods...I swear Danny can like charmspeak cause here I am updating AGAIN! Anyways, like I said in the last chapter, I shall be updating Monday as I need to write some more chapters. I think I'm losing inspiration...:( Oh well, I'll be trying my best! If you all have any story recommendations, lemme know please! I'll try and include them in the plot as best as I can!**

**Love~Isabella**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 10: Capture the Flag

Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Big House, his cheeks slightly pink for reasons she didn't know. She did know that she was blushing, because, well, he was holding her hand for no apparent reason.

She then realized it and facepalmed. She was such a idiot! He was just leading her around the camp. "Alexis?" She looked back at him, cheeks slightly flushed, and faced him. "You okay?" Nico asked, looking at her face with concern.

"I-I'm fine!" She cried and Nico looked at her one last time, his eyes holding a hint of amusement. "Whatever you say Alexis" He pulled away, and pointed to a big wall with lava streaming down it. "That's the climbing wall, the lava is just an extra challenge" And so the tour began...

TIME SKIP TO CAPTURE THE FLAG

Nico sighed, looking at the assembling campers who were strapping armor and swords that looked like they could cut so deep that Alexis wouldn't want to try and heal. "C'mon, you're gonna be on my team" Nico decided, walking over to the blue team and she quickly followed.

She saw the armor hanging from a rack and picked a breastplate up, almost dropping it and heaved it up, looking at the piece of armor reluctantly. Chiron and Nico had both decided she should play, but she had no idea how to fight, or even hold a sword the right way.

"Don't try that one on, you'll be better in this lighter one next to it" A voice rang out from behind her, and she turned around to see a pretty girl that she was automatically envious of but for some reason, she felt she shouldn't.

The girl had choppy brown hair and pretty kaleidoscope eyes. She was decked out in armor and a dagger was in her hand. She was not too tall or short and was smiling sympathetically at her. "Who are you?" She asked shortly, then quickly felt bad for the gut reaction but the girl didn't say anything about it as she introduced herself.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. You're that demigod Nico brought in right?"

She smiled and nodded before saying "I'm Alexis Blue, daughter of..some god" Piper laughed lightly at that before holding the breastplate she had recommended earlier. Alexis took it, and put it on before putting on the rest of the armor. "It fits perfect! Thank you Piper" She exclaimed and Piper just shook her head.

"It's just Aphrodite intuition I picked up on" Piper smiled before saying "It was really nice to meet you but I have to meet with my other cabin mates. See you later Alexis!" With that, Piper walked away and she sighed, before following her team which had already started walking toward the woods.

As the captain of the blue team, a dark haired boy with sea green eyes, explained positions, Nico came up beside her. "Hi" He whispered and she murmured a greeting, her eyes focused on the boy in charge. "You'll be next to me okay? On the right flank" She looked at him relieved and nodded.

As the team dispersed with a final cheer, she had managed to learn the rules from Nico. They had to get the flag from the other team and carry it to their side. They couldn't maim and all magical weapons were allowed, which she had learned from Chiron's announcement but crouched next to Nico in some bushes, in front of the creek looking out for some Ares kids who were supposed to cross here (according to a scout) she couldn't help but feel hella nervous.

"I'm moving ahead, wait till you see an opening then come across as well" Nico's voice echoed, startling her from her thoughts and she nodded, watching as he crossed the creek cautiously and quickly followed. "Hey, shrimp!" A voice cried from her left and she stopped in her tracks, right in front of the creek watching as three brawny Ares kids came out from the bushes.

She cursed under breath and backed up, as the Ares kids moved into the creek standing silently, their swords and spears intimidating. "This is gonna be easy" She recognized the voice as the one who had spoke before and listened as the two muttered in agreement. She looked for Nico and any sign of him but he wasn't there. They held their spears up and aimed them toward her, and she considered running but she couldn't move.

Suddenly, she felt a tug in her stomach but before she could think about it, she had thrown her hands up in a defensive motion and closed her eyes. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes surprised and when she saw the scene in front of her, she almost laughed.

Three tendrils of water had shot out of the creek and each one was holding a angry and shocked Ares kid. Their weapons were useless as they stabbed the water, doing nothing but making holes that were automatically being filled up again. She remembered from the tour Nico mentioning a son of Poseidon so maybe he had her come to her rescue. If so, where was he?

She moved her hand to the left to adjust her strap on her armor, and she suddenly heard them yell even louder. "Let us go shrimp!" The kid on the far left cried and she noticed he was way to the left of his original position and so were his siblings. "Me?" She murmured, and she moved her hand to her right and the kids were back in their normal position once more.

She stared shocked at her hand as the truth came. She was controlling it, the water was being controlled by her. But the only god of the ocean she knew was Poseidon. She gasped in realization and put her hand down quickly, dropping the kids with a huge splash.

They grumbled about being wet and picked up their swords and spears but she paid no attention to them. The Big Three, her and her supposed power was all connecting. She was shocked, more or less shocked that her mom had attracted him and that he was her father.

She was a daughter of Poseidon, and the only daughter according to the cabin history.

She suddenly realized she was in a battle and looked up, as the Ares kids stared at her, their mouths agape. "I can't believe you're a child of Poseidon..." A masculine voice said from the kid in the middle and the first speaker cried from the right "Impossible!" She then remembered that if this was the distraction that the scout had been talking about, then she might as well be a distraction to them.

She held her hand, concentrated hard, and pushed it forward. Something tugged at her stomach again and they yelled curses at her in Ancient Greek, which she unfortunately could translate, as they were pushed by huge tidal wave that threw them into the woods. There was a fourth yell and she saw a small girl holding a red flag and running past the fallen Ares kids.

There were people behind her, obviously the red team, and were catching up fast. She understood immediately what she had to do and called out to the girl "Over here!" The little girl looked at her and immediately changed course, running toward her. She was in the middle of the creek and her chasers were just behind her.

"NO!"

Her hands shot out in front of her and a huge wave erupted behind the little girl, and the red team guards yelled surprised. They fell back as the wave expanded across the creek and acted like a wall, dividing the creek down the middle and forcing anyone to go back or else drown trying to get through the thick wave. Wind had blown hard as the wave had erupted and was now pushing her black hair back, making it swirl around her.

She realized that the girl was on their side now and they had won. She sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and the wave went down slightly but still up,as she staggered on her feet. "How did you do that?!" She tiredly looked at the little girl, whose blue eyes wide with astonishment and she was about to answer when the blue team streamed out of the woods behind them, obviously having heard the commotion and staring agape, half of their eyes trained on her and the other half trained on the wave, just like the red team.

She heard the familiar clip of hooves and felt a arm steady her. She turned to see Chrion, who was staring intently at her. Then he kneeled in front of her and she stared at him before quickly saying "N-No please don't do tha-" She stopped when she saw everyone else doing it and she realized that something was above her head. She peered into the creek and noticed a green trident glowing on top of her head. She stared in horror and shock and heard Chiron's words echo around the woods, sealing her fate.

"Hail Alexis Blue, daughter of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, The Sea God.

**Hi guys! Like I said, this chapter was gonna go up on Monday and I am good on my promises :) Anyways, Danny posted a story and it is based on the anime Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Check it out please! :) Anyways, I got a lot done last night and I'm gonna update tomorrow or if Danny charmspeaks then today! Okay bye!**

**Love~Isabella**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 11: An old...friend?

When the alarm clock went off, Alexis really wished it hadn't. She was still in Kansas time so when the clock showed 7 am, it felt like 5 in the morning. She groaned and fell back and then she heard her half-brother, Percy Jackson, groaning "Turn it off!"

She lazily reached over and turned it off, but it was already too late. She and Percy were awake now and as she looked at her brother, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily, she realized he was shirtless. "Percy!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him to cover him up.

She knew it was her brother but she had never seen a guy shirtless and besides, she had still not grasped that her Dad, the almighty Poseidon, had sired her brother, a person she was supposed to immediately accept into her life as her new sibling.

That's not how it worked.

"Jeez, not a morning person huh?" Percy cheekily said, a wide grin on his face as he got out of the bed and looked at her. She rolled her eyes at his comment, but she felt herself smiling internally. "Well, if you hadn't kept me up till 1 in the morning talking about the features of the Poseidon cabin, then I would have been a morning person" Percy chuckled at her and she got out of bed as well.

Last night, after Capture the Flag, she had met Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, who was a daughter of Athena. She was a nice person, she bet Annabeth was smart too, but she didn't see anything smart about making out in the Poseidon cabin when you knew that you were no longer alone and there was another person living in the cabin.

She had been talking to Nico about the camp and he was insisting that it was a lot of fun but her being exhausted, she didn't agree at first. When they had to go to bed, she and Nico had walked to her cabin and he had wished her goodnight and smiled at her which had set off the butterflies in her stomach.

She had been telling herself to calm down when she noticed Percy and Annabeth making out on the bed and, naturally, she screamed in surprise and shock. They had noticed immediately and Annabeth had ran out and Percy, who was apologizing hurriedly, had offered to make it up to her by showing her all the features of the cabin though she hadn't expected it to be so long.

Now, in the morning, all she wanted was a meal like the one from the night before. She headed into the bathroom and Percy cried after her "Don't take too long, otherwise you and I will be late" She turned and looked at him, with a raised eyebrow and realized what he was saying. "Now you're just being stereotypical" She shot back, before disappearing into the bathroom and trying to not to laugh as she remembered Percy's shocked expression.

After all the drama of waking up and having breakfast, Percy took it upon himself to find her a new weapon since she currently did not have any. When they reached the weapon shed, she tried to stifle a gasp but it didn't work. Machine guns, bows, daggers and tons of swords lined the wall. Other weapons were scattered across the ground and Percy picked up a sword and handed to her. "Try this one"

She picked it up and easily swung it, almost scratching Percy. "Too light" Percy said, dodging easily and snatched it out of her hand. "Hey look at that, I've never seen that type of sword before" He pointed out and she turned to see a sword in the very far corner of the shed, hidden by all the machine guns.

She reached for it and the sword did something shocking. It levitated toward her hand and when she pulled her hand back, it followed. "Um, are swords supposed to do that?" She asked him skeptically, moving her hand slowly and the sword followed as if it was water. "Uh, I would ask Leo but it seems to like you!" Percy finished happily and she looked at him weirdly.

"It's not a pet Percy"

Percy rolled his eyes at this and said "I know THAT" and she sighed before reaching forward and grabbing the sword. She examined it and noticed it was really different. It had a blade that was clearly Celestial Bronze but it was tinged with green and blue as if it had rusted. It made a intricate design that trailed onto the hilt, where it formed a trident. She pressed the trident curiously and the sword transformed, shrinking rapidly causing her to jump back and Percy swooped forward and grabbed it.

"It's a bracelet" Percy exclaimed, waving the silver and blue bracelet in front of her. She was starting to get dizzy from trying to focus on the bracelet that Percy was waving in front of her and she snatched it out of his hand and stared at the sword-bracelet. It had chains that alternated silver and blue and intertwined around each other and meeting at a small circular disk, which like the sword, held a trident.

"Looks like that trident transforms the sword to bracelet and back just like my sword, Riptide" Percy noticed and he pulled out a pen. She normally would've laughed but she watched as he uncapped the pen and it transformed into a long sword. He quickly capped it and shoved it into his pocket before saying "Well, at least we found your weapon huh?" He exclaimed happily and she had the vague image of a superhero triumphantly exclaiming his victory. The image made sense a bit.

Percy was a hero after all or at least from the stories he had told her the night before.

She was startled to see him already walking toward the arena and she quickly followed, putting the bracelet on her hand, and when she finally caught up to him, he was facing a opponent, and she recognized the girl as Annabeth. Curious to find out what would happen and knowing she couldn't fight anyways, she sat down in some seats and watched as the couple fought, slashing and blocking as fast as lightning.

She was so absorbed in the fight that she didn't notice the person sit next to her. "Alexis?" The person asked and she turned only to almost fall out of her chair and fell her knuckles turn white as she gripped the chair. She recognized the person, the son of Ares, a person she hadn't really liked and had flirted with her despite her attempts to heal him.

"Hello Damien, so nice to see you again"

**Oooh cliffhanger! Oh my gods, so we are so close to 1000 views! AHHH! Thank you guys so much! Once we reach 1000 views, on my next chapter I will post the followers and favorites and all those kind people that have reviewed! Thank you so much for supporting me even if I am a terrible author! With updates, I'm not sure if I'll update today but it'll be tomorrow or if not, it'll be two chapters on Friday! I'm going to AnimeFest on Saturday so I'm not gonna be able to update (most likely) but I shall try my best! ^.^ **

**Love~Isabella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 12: The little mermaid?

Damien chuckled before replying "Do I detect sarcasm love?" She felt herself clench her fists before shooting back "Since when where you British?" Unfortunately, the comment did nothing more than make Damien laugh even more.

"I didn't know you were a demigod Alexis, but I guess there's a lot of things I don't know about you" Damien turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were now finished, and obviously avoiding her face. The comment had an effect on her and it triggered something in her. She had always been a moody person, generally kind but that was for the people who deserved that kindness.

"Maybe it should stay that way, don't you think?" She asked, and watched as Damien's eyes burned with a red flame and she took that as her cue to leave. She stood up abruptly and was about to go down to where Percy was waving at her to come down when she felt someone grab her wrist.

She turned to see Damien holding her wrist and she gritted her teeth, trying pull out of his grip. "Let go" She hissed, and Damien smiled amusedly, as if she was someone that existed to only to make him laugh. "Look, Alexis, my feelings for you haven't changed, in fact I'm more turned on seeing how hot you are. It's great that you're feisty too, since I love a challenge" She felt herself recoil in disgust and she slithered her wrist out of his grip. "I'm not a challenge and I'm sure as hell not going to be with you" She spat and walked away but still heard him call out

"I'll see you soon love"

TIME SKIP TO AFTER LUNCH

After lunch, Percy taught her the basics of sword fighting with help from Annabeth and a nice daughter of Ares named Lily Stone who had a name that fit. She had long blonde hair, which was tied back in a red bandanna, and always wore shirts and jeans sort of like her. However, her eyes were as hard as stone with a determined glint and a hint of war in them but when she spoke, they always softened.

She decided to go ask Leo for help with the sword but when she went into the forges, she had no clue where to start. She went over to a dark haired girl who had a bandanna in her hair and asked "Excuse me, do you know where Leo is?" The girl looked at her, before sighing and putting her machine part down and dusting her hands off against her shirt, which was already stained with grease and oil.

"Who's asking?" The girl asked, and she knew she didn't want to pick a fight with this girl. "Tell him it's Alexis" She offered and the girl looked at her curiously. "Okay, Alexis, I'm Nyssa, if you wanted to know" Nyssa had already walked away and she muttered under her breath "Nice to meet you"

As she looked around the forges, she noticed how strong and hard the Hephaestus kids were. It must've taken a whole lot of work but all the machines in here looked magnificent even if the Hephaestus kids had thrown them away disgusted. She was so busy marveling in it that she didn't hear Leo walk up.

"Hey little mermaid!" Leo cried, slinging a arm around her and she jumped, pushing away from him and stared at his happy face. His usual tool belt was around his waist and he didn't look much different, but his curly hair was sticking up cause of the grease and oil. That was when she realized what he said.

"Did you just call me little mermaid?"

Leo grinned maniacally before nodding. "You bet I did, little mermaid" She rolled her eyes before saying "Leo, please don't call me that and I actually needed to ask you something" Leo pointed at himself before proclaiming "Well you've come to the right supreme commander, little mermaid but before that, I wanna show you something" He finished with a gleam in his eye and she just stared at him before saying "Uh...okay!" She smiled and he beamed at her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a small door in the back of the forges, hand they winded their way through more doors and hallways before reaching a small door with a handprint on the front of it. Leo lit his free hand on fire, and she gasped as he pressed his hand on the handprint, chuckling at her expression.

"Trust me, little mermaid, what I'm about to show you is more amazing than awesome powers"

The door swung to show a backyard area, a huge area bigger than 5 football fields put together. A huge skylight opened up to let out the massive machine in front of her. "This is the Argo 2" Leo exclaimed proudly, like a mother showing someone her child. A magnificent ship laid across the expanse of the field, bronze and beautiful, complete with masts, a figurehead and even the hint of weapons that obviously caused the small explosions that she saw Hephaestus kids try and cool down.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed and Leo grinned, nodded happily "Isn't it though?" He pulled her down winding stairs and pretty soon, she was on the Argo 2 and in Leo's workshop. "So lemme take a look at that sword of yours" Leo said, spinning in a chair until he faced her. She pressed the trident on her bracelet and it transformed into the sword she had sent that morning. She handed it to Leo and he inspected it.

The next couple of minutes were quiet besides the occasional clang Leo made on her sword as he tested it. "It's Celestial Bronze for sure, but there's something else in it, like a presence" Leo handed it back to her but dropped it and she watched as it levitated toward her before turning into her bracelet.

Leo whistled. "You've got one sweet sword little mermaid" She sighed and pulled the bracelet backing before asking "So, I just train normally?" "Yeah just train as hard as you can with it so you can get used to the whole levitation thing" She grinned before looking at Leo happily.

"That I can do"

SOMEPLACE IN THE WORLD

"Ouch!" A blonde haired girl pulled off her bracelet and transformed it, the bracelet spinning into her weapon. She stared at the metal confused. The metal has burned her, and there was only one reason. Her lady had told her about it.

"My lady!" She cried, racing to the girl who sat comfortably in her spacious camp. "It burned, my lady..does that mean that?" The girl grimly nodded "Yes, it's time, and it's happening. The blonde haired girl stared at her and murmured "You don't mean that she's..." The auburn haired girl nodded once more. "Those cowards who hurt you have been awoken as well, the power has been realized and they will be coming"

"But how can she be...? The blond haired girl questioned and the girl just shook her head. "You cannot believe everything to be true, Gwendolyn, or shall I say..."

"Myra?"

**Hi guys! Like I said, I would honor everyone who followed and favorited after 1000 views! But first, updates need to get out of the way. I have a busy schedule tomorrow so I will probably update very late evening today or I'll update Friday in the afternoon with two chapters to make up for my absence on Saturday. I will not be posting on Saturday and I will post on Sunday! Okay now for the follows and favorites!**

**Akanasha**

**LunaAmethyst**

**Sophia Shadowhunter **

**the hidden scribe**

**ashleahaiyong**

**greentyger1**

**paytonjackson1373**

**sarahbear01001**

**ilovefonandalaude**

**Alright that's it! They all either followed or favorited or both! So thanks so much! Thank you for supporting the story and as always R & R!**

**Love~Isabella**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 13: High School

Alexis could've trained forever if she had the chance, but unfortunately she had only 2 weeks before her school started up again. Sadly, nothing besides training occurred during those weeks as she had missed Percy's birthday, though she did buy him a present. Normally, she would've been itching to get back to school since she was always so bored in her Kansas house but when the school year rolled around, she absolutely positively hated it.

Nico offered to shadow travel her since she couldn't take a plane back to Kansas, due to the fact she was a daughter of Poseidon traveling in Zeus's domain, and now here they were in front of her house. "Where have you been for 2 weeks? You should've seen Damien's face when I beat him at sparring!" She grinned and Nico sighed before explaining "You know I don't feel at home in the camps"

Her expression fell and she argued "What if you had gotten hurt and were stranded in the middle nowhere?" Nico was silent for a bit and she felt like she had gotten him into a corner. "I would've dealt with it then" He replied, and she opened her mouth before closing it again and nodding. She didn't want to tell him that she had missed him badly. She would've sounded selfish. She looked at the ground, trying to avoid his black eyes, trying to avoid patronizing him anymore

"You're my best friend Alexis" She inwardly smiled at this and looked back at up him. "You have to understand" He said, the pleading evident in his eyes and she nodded. "I do understand Nico, I'm just scared for you" Nico looked at her in shock before shaking it off and said "Your concern is touching, really it is, but I can take care of myself Alexis" She wanted to say more, to tell him that it was more than that but instead she said

"I know you can Ghost Boy, but as your best friend, it's my righteous duty to worry about you"

Nico raised an eyebrow at this and put his hand on his mouth to stifle his chuckle but it didn't work. "Righteous duty?" He chuckled, looking at her and she felt warmth race through her and she smiled. "Too cliche?" She asked hesitantly and he smiled slightly. "Just a bit" Her smile grew wider at these words. She could've talked forever but it was getting late and she had to get some sleep.

"I..." She started and Nico looked at her expectantly. "I'll see you later" Nico's eyes reflected his disappointment but it vanished as he nodded. "Bye Alexis" Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn't what made her do it but she didn't regret it one bit, especially as Nico wrapped his arms around her hesitantly and hugged her back. "Don't get hurt" She whispered, closing her eyes contentedly. "I'll try my best" Nico whispered back and she let go of him reluctantly.

"See you at Christmas Nico!" She smiled slightly, a slight blush on her cheeks and he offered a smile back, pink dusting his cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "See you at Christmas Alexis" He then turned and shadow traveled, and she hurried into the house and collapsed onto the couch. She touched her slightly burning cheeks and I wondered how he could make her feel this way.

"Why do I of all people have to fall for someone so hard?" She murmured to herself, feeling her cheeks get hotter at that someone. She sat up quickly, sending her thoughts to everything else but Nico Di Angelo. "I need some sleep" she groaned and hurried to her room.

"Maybe then I'll stop feeling like a lovesick child of Aphrodite"

When she woke up in the morning, she rolled over and the first thing she saw was her packed backpack, full of books and everything she would need for the school year. She groaned loudly and sat up, glancing at the clock which read 6:30 AM. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and got up before heading into her normal morning routine.

After all the drama of getting ready, she slipped out of the house at 6:50 AM, glad that she would make it to high school on time for her first day. Even though she was 14, she was homeschooled until her family's death but this homeschooling had put her ahead a grade making eligible to attend high school. She had read plenty of stories talking about the drama of high school but the only drama in her school life were two twin boys.

Justin Moon.

Just thinking about him made her shiver, the flirt of her middle school soon to be high school. He had gotten into every girls pants (or close to it) besides her by the age of 14 and now with several more girls, he should stop coming after her with his stupid pick up lines. He was a top notch perv and seemed to think excelling at it was a achievement in life. Mixed up in the thoughts of Justin Moon, she didn't realize she was already at her high school.

She looked up at the school and felt a jolt of surprise and shock pin her to the ground and she could only stare. It was huge, a mansion almost, with windows that looked like they shouldn't have been included in the "school". Right in front of her, a bunch of girls walked, their clothes as revealing as the huge windows and it took her all of her willpower to laugh at the layers of makeup caked on their faces. She watched as they headed over to a bunch of jocks, who grinned slyly as they neared.

It looked like all of the drama of high school had been wrapped up in a big present that said 'Surprise, here have some drama and some complimentary pervs as a token of our appreciation' and was given to her with all the best intents in the world. Note her sarcasm, please.

She hurried into the school, hoping she wouldn't have to bump into Justin. She reached the office and slipped out in a matter of seconds, her schedule clutched in her hand. She leaned against some lockers a ways down from the office and examined the schedule. She squinted and managed to make it out despite her dyslexia.

Alexis Blue, Locker 258

Period 1: Mrs. Lily, English (7:15-8:15)

Period 2: Mr. Hodges, Geometry(8:20-9:20)

Period 3: PE (9:25-10:25)

LUNCH (10:30-11:30)

Period 4: Ms. Lacy, Chemistry/Science (11:35-12:35)

Period 5: Mr. Miller, Pre-Medicinal Classes, Elective (12:40-1:40)

Period 6: Mr. Baker, World History (1:45-2:45)

Period 7: Mrs. Martinez, Greek, Language(2:50-3:50)

Dismissal: 3:55

She sighed, glad that all of her electives had come in properly but she had to hope that she didn't have any classes with Moon. Her dyslexia was normally a problem but her mother had taught her a trick to overcoming it but for her ADHD, there was nothing she could really do. She headed to her locker and opened it busily, organizing her locker when she heard a shrilly voice say "Excuse me?" Without turning, she asked "Yes?" "Why are you at my locker?" The girl asked and she stiffened, finally recognizing the voice.

"Carmen Sugars, glad to see you've haven't changed at all"

**OH MY GODS! I AM SO SORRY! You don't know how BUSY I have been but I must tell you me and Danny had a blast at AnimeFest and are looking forward to it again. Now, for updates. The school year is coming up and me and Danny have agreed that our updates will now be once a week or 2 weeks. Please don't be mad! We both have busy schedules and it's tough right now to get some writing time. The first few weeks will be a hassle so if you could all be patient! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I'll see y'all in the next chapter**

**Love~Isabella**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 14: High School Part 2

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She winced at the pitch of Carmen's voice before looking at her reluctantly. She didn't expect any difference from Carmen and that was what she got.

Carmen had a transparent red top on, revealing everything under, and a black miniskirt that was way too short, even for a miniskirt. Her red high heels gleamed in the light and her long caramel hair was gently flowing down her shoulders, even if it looked like it had died 6 years ago. Her brown eyes, which Carmen had always said were beautiful than her own, were cold and calculating as ever, able to switch to sugary and sweet in instant.

"It meant nothing Carmen" She turned again and finished organizing only to have her locker slammed shut by none other than the drama queen herself. "Look, Blue, I don't want you in my way this year" She rolled her eyes and turned to the girl. "I never was in your way, you just didn't have the talent to get what you want"

Carmen's heavily mascaraed eye twitched and she felt that was her cue to leave. "Hey! This is MY locker! On the other side, Justin's locker is directly in this lockers path and I need it!" Carmen called after her and she stiffened, before continuing to English class. When she grabbed her seat and read her book 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green when she felt a presence behind her chair.

She instinctively grabbed her bracelet, bracing her self to get ready to fight, and when she turned, she saw the bright white smile of Justin Moon. "Hello babe, you look as hot as ever" Justin grinned and she sighed, not in relief but exasperation, and turned back around to read her book.

She felt Justin move around so that he was facing her and he lowered the book from his face, grinning at the glare that met him. "Where's your brother?" She asked, pulling the back up only to find Justin was pinning it to her desk tightly. "Oh c'mon babe, you have the package deal in front of you, why do you want him?" She looked back at Justin's smug look which crumbled as she glared at him intensely.

She was normally a very nice and sweet person, but when it came to the people she disliked immensely, there was no kindness she spared for those two and Carmen. "Look, go try whatever you're doing on Carmen, she would love to be with someone exactly like her. Annoying and mean" Justin stared at her before releasing her book, which she drew to her chest happily, and walked away to his seat next to Carmen.

English class was fairly normal, and so was Geometry and PE. It was lunch that she expected to be a hassle. Fortunately, Justin was in Athletics which meant she wouldn't have to see him for the first 10 minutes of lunch, so she enjoyed the silence at the empty table that she had sat at.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

She turned and saw a brown haired-blue eyed girl looking at her. "What do you think?" She answered and turned away, twirling a piece of spaghetti around her fork. "I'm not stupid, you know?" The girl stated, sitting next to her and facing her.

"My mother always says it's polite and I guess it's rubbed off on me" She turned to the girl and remarked "I bet you're never polite" The girl grinned, a smile that rivaled even Justin's, and happily said "You betcha" She held out her hand and introduced herself

"Nita Anderson"

"Alexis Blue" She shook the girls hand and smiled at her, a genuine smile that evoked a smile on Nita face. "Aren't you that founders daughter? You know, Anderson Electricity Company" Nita groaned at this and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes" She laughed at this and replied "Well, I have to say, your fathers electricity company sucks" Nita laughed at this. "Glad to see you're honest Alexis"

"Oh, I'm a very good liar too but I dunno, you just have one of those trustworthy faces" She remarked, sending Nita into another fit of laughter. "Jeez Alexis! This face, funny?" Nita pointed at her face and made the silliest face, causing her to choke on her food with laughter.

"Oh my gods!" She laughed and almost fell out of her chair as Nika leaned back, a broad grin on her face too. "You know, you're the only okay person I've met here so far" She remarked and Nita raised an eyebrow at this. "That's a compliment right?" Nita asked and she nodded quickly. Nita sighed and took a sip of water before swinging her legs over her seat to face her fully.

"You know, you're the only girl that doesn't look like she should be in circus" She laughed at this and cheekily replied "Oh, the circus wouldn't take me even if I had clown makeup on, I just don't have the sweet sickly voice that all those people need" Her voice raised a few octaves on the last few words, her voice now vaguely resembling Carmen's. Nita chuckled at this and glanced over to where Carmen and her crew was looking over at their table.

"Uh-oh, stuck up jock alert" Nita whispered in her ear, and she looked to where Justin and his jock friends were walking in. Justin noticed her immediately and walked over, smiling his blinding smile as he did. She groaned quietly and Nita whispered again "You know this guy?" She grimaced at Justin and nodded. "Unfortunately, I have had the honor of being chased by him for the last few years"

Nita widened her eyes at this and was gonna say something when she was interrupted by Justin's voice. "Hello ladies, you all look as lovely as ever" He winked at her and she glared back. "So, you like my muscles babe? I've been working on them just for you" She replied in a obviously fake sweet voice

"Oh, you're too kind, but I've seen more subtly hidden muscles than those. Trust me"

Justin glared before looking over at Nita. "What do you think sweetheart?" Nita smiled dangerously. "What do I think? I think, you should go use those on someone else. Maybe before I use my brain and call the teacher? Ever heard of a brain? No? Well, I'll give you a number. It's called 811-Get a Brain and Leave us Alone" She finished with a triumphant smile and she stared at the girl.

Most girls would swoon or possibly faint but Nita, thank god, found Justin's antics repulsive and disgusting. Justin stared at her shocked before smoothly saying "Another time ladies" and he sauntered over to his table, where the jocks were eyeing Carmen and her group appreciatively.

"Thanks" She murmured to Nita before continuing to eat. "I hate people like that" Nita stated, watching disgustingly as Justin and his jock friends chatted, every so often glancing over to her and Nita. "They think that they can get whatever they want, and when other people suffer, they see it as an achievement to beat them down"

She stiffened, as still as a board, remembering a time when her life had been a living hell. A few weeks after her mom and sister had died, she had gone to her new school and Carmen, noticing her quiet demeanor and knowing her family was dead thanks to her dad, has teased her relentlessly. The bullying was horrible for her, reminding her every time she tried to recover and move on from the deaths that she was all alone. She was worthless, alone, a crying little girl who had no idea how horrible the world was and had discovered it by going through it personally. A girl that was the perfect target for a girl as ruthless as Carmen.

Then she grew up.

"Trust me, Carmen is one of those people" She gritted her teeth, her fist tightening as she remembered the taunts and ridicules. Nita looked at her and with no pity in her eyes said "Who died?" She felt the tears prick at her eyes and she blinked them away, looking at Nita. "My mom and sister" She felt all the fight go out of her and she felt herself spilling out the truth. "They died in a fire, a fire set by people that haven't been caught. I was the..only survivor. I've been living on my own since I was 7 years old"

She looked at Nika and asked briskly "You?" Nita stiffened, and sighed reluctantly "My mother. The only person who gave a damn about me. A car accident. They found her a few blocks from our house. A few months ago" Nita voice broke and she looked away. She sat there quietly, knowing the best comfort was just listening. The bell rang and Nita sprung up. "Well Alexis, wanna walk to our next class?"

"Wait but how?" She asked and Nita smiled once more. "While I whispered in your ear, I took a peek at your schedule. We have the same classes, exactly" She grinned at Nika and remarked "You're a sneaky person" Nita grinned dangerously and shrugged before grabbing her hand and pulling them towards Science class.

The only class she had been really looking forward to was Greek, since she had heard the teacher for Pre-Medicinal was terrible and to her surprise, Nita was not looking happy when they walked into Greek.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly and Nita glanced over to where the populars were sitting. "The only seats that are free are next to those people" She gestured to the seats behind Carmen and she groaned. "Guess we are gonna have to make the best of it huh?" Nika just grimaced before walking over to the seats.

She followed and plopped her stuff on the floor next to her desk, and she and Nita chatted until the teacher, Mrs. Martinez, clapped her hands together, bringing the attention of the entire class on her. "Okay, class, I know very few of you have Greek origins and even fewer know the actual language however that's why we are all here"

She heard Carmen scoff in front of them and Nita hissed "Shut up clown! As if you had enough brain cells to comprehend the English language rather than Greek". Carmen's head whipped around, her caramel hair whipping her friend in the face who whispered yelled in pain, and hissed back "Shut up little Ms. Rich" Nita was about to open her mouth when Mrs. Martinez looked over to their corner of the room. "Ms. Anderson? Ms. Sugars? Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Nika shook her head, gritting her teeth, but Carmen stood up and quickly said "It's all Alexis's fault! She insulted me and then Nita did so too!" She gritted her teeth and was about to yell at Carmen in Ancient Greek but Mrs. Martinez beat her to it. "Ms. Sugars, please do understand that I am not blind and will turn a deaf ear to these other girls complaints. Ms. Blue was in fact sitting quietly and was not doing anything. This is your first and final warning Ms. Sugars."

Carmen's face turned red and she slumped back in her seat, as the entire class stared at the 3 of the back there but when Mrs. Martinez started giving the lesson, the attention was all back in her. Mrs. Martinez started off pretty basic, with simple greetings and goodbyes, and a simple 'How are you?' and 'Good, what about you?'.

"Now I would like two volunteers to initiate a conversation in Greek. How about..." Her eyes landed on Alexis and she felt herself stiffen. Percy had told her that she could speak and understand the Greek language efficiently thanks to her origins but not to over do it. How was she supposed to do that?

"Ms. Blue and Mr. Moon, come up here please and initiate a conversation in Greek" She reluctantly got up and Nita whispered encouragingly "Good luck" She smiled weakly at Nita and walked up to the front of the classroom where Justin was waiting for her. "Hey beautiful" Justin smiled and she quietly replied in Greek "γεια" (Hello).

Justin's eyebrows scrunched in frustration as he tried to remember how to say something in Greek. She felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter at the classes attention and she quickly said "Πώς είσαι Justin?" (How are you Justin?) Justin stared at her and this was when she realized he had never been paying attention and had no idea what to say.

"Justin? Well, do say something?" Mrs. Martinez tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently and Justin clenched his fist tightly. "Θα είναι καλό πώς είναι εσείς?" I is good, how is you?) Justin managed to get out and she snickered quietly. "Είμαι πολύ καλά, σας ευχαριστώ για την ερώτηση Justin! Καλά υποθέτω ότι αυτό τελειώνει η συνομιλία μας! Αντίο!" (I am very good, thank you for asking Justin! Well I guess this finishes our conversation! Bye!) She spoke fluently and risked a glance at Nita. Nita's mouth was wide open but when she caught her looking, she smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well done, Ms. Blue, that deserves an A and as for you Mr. Moon" Mrs. Martinez lowered her glasses to look at Justin who gulped. "You deserve a C for effort" Mrs. Martinez concluded, and as she wrote something on the board, she and Justin returned to their seats. When she sat back down, Nita fist-bumped her and whispered "Damn girl, how did you do that?" She grinned, and just shrugged before looking at the board.

"Tonight, I would like you to do some homework on the basics of Greek along with the translations. If you payed attention, this should be a cakewalk. This homework is due in two days!" Mrs. Martinez smiled slightly before clapping her hands together. "Class dismissed!" She exclaimed just as the bell rang and they piled out of the classroom.

"You have to help me tonight!" Nita groaned as they headed to their lockers to prepare to leave. She laughed and opened her locker before replying "Oh c'mon, it'll be simple! Didn't you pay attention?" She smiled at her friend who smiled sheepishly. "Heh, about that..." She groaned and closed her locker, turning to face Nita.

"Hey Ms. Perfect!" A annoying voice came from behind her and Nita growled slightly as they both turned around to face Carmen and two red-headed girls. "Hey, I'm hardly perfect Carmen but thanks for the compliment" Carmen's eye twitched again and she screamed "Look! I don't know what Justin sees in you but you don't deserve to be chased after him! You're a stupid girl who can't do one thing ever since her family died"

She stiffened at this and turned away from Carmen, tears pricking at her eyes and she blinked them away before anyone could see. "Just, leave us alone would you?" Her voice broke half way through and she balled her fists up, all of her screaming to punch Carmen for bringing it up again. "Look, see, you can't even get over it" Carmen cruelly laughed and she felt the fight swell up in her.

The water fountain down the hall started shaking violently and the pipes were starting to hiss, the water in them threatening to burst out. Students were starting to point at the ceiling and fountains, which looked like they were about to burst. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

"Alexis, let's go, before something happens" Nita tugged on her arm and she felt tears prick her eyes again. Then the pipes burst. The water rained down on the students and faculty who were screaming. She clenched her fists and felt the familiar tug in her stomach as the water stopped, hovering inches above their heads.

She unclenched one of her fists, feeling the water regroup again forming one of the animals she knew Carmen feared the most. "SNAKE!" Carmen shrieked and she backed up, as the 15 ft water snake hissed and slithered through the air, coming close to her with every movement it's body made. Her little cronies shrieked and ran into the crowd that was now surrounding Carmen.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't reveal her powers, she couldn't despite how much she wanted to. With every shriek Carmen gave, she knew the snake was coming closer so she unclenched her other fist. The snake collapsed, inches from Carmen's face, making a wet pool around her feet, as if she had just peed on the floor.

She almost slumped on the ground while the student body shrieked with laughter, pointing at the compromising position Carmen was in. The Mist was at work now, making all the water seem like it had come from Carmen and even Nita was laughing now, as Carmen's face turned purple with anger.

She slowly slipped away from them and was about to leave when she felt an arm grab onto her. "Hey, where are you going?" She turned to see Nita with a mad grin on her face. "Home" She curtly replied, trying to pull away from Nita but dang! That girl had a firm grip.

"C'mon, you need to see Carmen's face, my god it's amazing!" Nita exclaimed and she held on tighter. "I really don't want to" She protested and pulled away finally, stumbling back a bit and when she regained her footing, she was looking into the dark blue eyes of Nita Anderson.

"What's wrong?" Nita's face was a mixture of confusion and sorrow, as if brown haired girl had done something wrong. Her stomach took a violent turn and she lied smoothly "It's fine, don't worry, I just wanna get home" She shoved her bag onto her shoulder again, which had fallen during the scuffle, and looked her friends face. Could she call her a friend? She supposed so...

"How about this? Why don't you come over and help me work on our Greek assignment tomorrow?" Nita suggested and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Then you can tell me what's wrong" She sighed before nodding. "I'll see you then, we will go after school?" Nita nodded before waving and walking toward where Carmen was getting mobbed.

She sighed, watching the girl go, before turning around and exiting the school. On her walk home, her thoughts raced and it was giving her a headache. She couldn't lose her cool that easily next time. Now that she was aware of her powers, it would be harder to contain herself when she could've easily scare Carmen with a water snake. She would have to try and control her temper.

And then there was Nita. She didn't know if she could consider the girl her friend if even she had admitted a secret about her past, which was something she didn't do quite easily. It was quite obvious she couldn't see through the Mist, but Carmen could.

The Mist should have erased her memories of the snake but she remembered and was probably gonna give everyone hell tomorrow about it, despite no one believing her. Of all the people, Carmen had the ability to see through the Mist. She wasn't about to give away the secret about her powers to a mortal girl who hated her guts. She didn't wanna be called a freak.

She sighed before messing with her edge of her shirt, tracing the pattern gently. She wasn't even comfortable going over to Nita's house tomorrow. She never did like the super rich, despite how nice they could be. She did have trust issues, but there were some people she could trust without any problem. At the thought of a certain someone, her heartbeat raced and she pushed those thoughts away. She sighed, looking ahead to where her house stood, silent and alone like it always was. She ran to the house eagerly, yearning the comfort of the house and muttering to herself

"I'll just deal with it tomorrow, what could possibly go wrong?"

**Hey guys look! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Isabella updating! Hi! So, yeah, school is starting on Monday. That basically means I'm a nervous wreck *sweatdrop* But Doctor Who: Season 8 Episode 1 is coming out today so I think I can deal with it. ^.^ Depending on how busy I am, expect a update soon but I lie so don't be mad if you don't get one. And guys? I feel like I'm doing something wrong...like my story, it feels like you guys aren't enjoying it. Are you guys enjoying it? I feel like you aren't...well if there is anything wrong with it, PM me and like always, R & R cause it makes me a happy fangirl**

**Love~ Isabella**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and created locations! Everything else belongs to Uncle Rick!**

Chapter 15: A visit to hel-oh oops the Anderson Household

The next day was agonizing. Like she had suspected yesterday, Carmen was shrieking about a snake that was made entirely of water and slithered through the air. No one believed Carmen of course, except for her, cause well she had created the snake.

The rumors about Carmen peeing on floor had spread like wildfire through the school and you could tell Carmen was mad, due to the fact she took all her anger out on her making her life full of drama.

Despite Carmen's attempts to annoy the crap out of her, her thoughts were distracted by how much she was gonna either hate or enjoy the Anderson household. She had never really liked the rich and famous let alone became friends with the daughter of one but she wasn't like those people that made friends just to get a reputation.

With the grim thought of the journey to the Anderson Household planted in her mind, the classes whizzed by with a blink of an eye. They were assigned mild homework, just a 12 problem Geometry assignment and English homework which she could easily finish at Nita's house.

After school, she and Nita waited, leaning against a wall, and listened as an awkward silence filled the air around them. She tapped her foot impatiently, the sound of shoes slapping the concrete echoing in her ears. "Are you nervous?" She turned to the speaker and stared at Nita's blank expression

She looked away and mumbled loud enough for her to hear "Possibly" Nita did the one thing she didn't expect her to do. She laughed. The laughter filled the air around them and she looked at her laughing friend who was wiping a tear from her eye.

Nita playfully shoved her and smiled. "Oh c'mon Alexis, it's not like you're going to the Queen of England's house" She smiled slightly at this, feeling her anxiety go away slightly and as it did, her smile grew wider. "Yeah I guess so" She smiled and Nita nodded before letting silence fill their ears once more.

The quiet was interrupted by the rumble of engines and she looked up and it took all of her willpower not to yell at Nita for saying they were going in a car. A sleek black limo was a few feet away from them and the driver, a man, waved before lowering the tinted windows so that they couldn't see him anymore. "C'mon!" Nita cried, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo.

Once the ride had actually started, they were enjoying it in relative comfort but it was a limo after all. She sipped water from the mini fridge and sank happily into the soft cushioned seats, her bag between her feet, and she looked over to where Nita was sipping some Coke.

"This is..really nice" She remarked and Nita lazily turned her head toward her. "You get used to it after some time" Nita turned her gaze back to the windows, where you could barely see a light breeze brushing along the prairie. She sighed and looked outside as well. "I can see why you love it here so much" She turned her head to Nita, who was looking into the distance, as if there was something she could see.

"It's just home" Nita looked at her with a blank look and was about to say something when the a quiet voice beat her to it. "Miss, we are here" The drivers quiet voice echoed from the seat in front of them and her anxiety came back again, as she glanced out the window to at least sneak a peek at the household.

It was huge. Even with the tinted glass, she could make out the exquisite details that were brought out by stunning colors. The hou- no, wait, the mansion was huge, easily overtaking the schools size. It had huge windows that had curtains drawn over them, with bricks that shined in the sun. The doors were made of a pretty glass and oak and as they pulled in close to the door, she could see the servants and maids running around.

When they finally parked, a servant pulled the doors open and Nita came out easily, thanking the servant and putting something into his hands. She raised an eyebrow at this but got out of the car as well, thanking the servant and beat him to closing the door.

The servant gave her a look, before offering to take her bag which she politely refused, and then he walked off, leaving her to follow Nita into the huge house. When they stepped inside, she wished she hadn't. Several servants rushed forward to take their stuff and Nita, who had a expressionless look, gave them her stuff before walking off into a huge room to the right.

The same servant from before came up to her and asked politely "May I take your bag miss?" She looked at him, observing him up close. He was adult man, looking about 30 but his eyes told a whole different story. She wasn't a daughter of Athena, but she wasn't stupid. This man had the glint of something in his eyes that made her want to run as far away as she could. But of course, she couldn't do that.

"As I said before, no thank you, I can take care of my own things"

She tore her gaze from him only to see his mouth contort into a grim smile, obviously forced, before nodding and walking away with the rest of the servants, who had obviously gotten the message. Clutching her bag tightly, she quickly followed Nita into the room, fiddling with her bracelet as she had grown into the habit of doing when she was nervous.

She was about to enter when she heard two people yelling which caused her to stop and peek in cautiously. A middle aged man, with two computers strewn across the couch behind him, was yelling at Nita, whose fists were clenched and her body was practically emanating anger. Not sure what to do, she waited patiently by the door and watched as the servant noticed her, and quickly broke up the fight by whispering in the man's ear.

The man's wild dark eyes stared at her, though they weren't the dark eyes Nico had. Nico's could be softer at times despite the grimness they held while this man's held nothing but contempt and disgust at the sight of her. She felt her fists clench, hidden only by how tightly she was holding the backpack. It infuriated her that she was to be looked down upon because of her wealth, and she found it disgusting to judge someone by their status. It made her blood boil but then she noticed the water jug on the table, the water moving every so slightly thanks to her temper.

She took slow and deep breaths before putting on a smile and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hello Mr. Anderson sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" She spoke cautiously and when she chanced a look at Nita, she was relieved to see that Nita had a look of encouragement etched on her face despite the anger in her eyes.

The man seethed with anger but managed to compose himself, and she finally saw the man who appeared at conferences and on commercials. A family man, who had everything in the world. "Hello Ms. Blue, the pleasure is all mine" He straightened himself up and he managed a forced smile. "I understand you are a friend of my little girl?" He questioned and she couldn't help but noticed Nita's look of disbelief at his last three words. She nodded politely, giving a Nita a look that screamed 'Can we please go?'

Nita gave a small nod before turning to her father. "Father, we have plenty of homework so Alexis and I must get started" Mr. Anderson nodded before sitting back down, obviously dismissing them. Nita motioned toward the door, and she followed her through long hallways until they reached Nita's room.

The walls of the room were barely visible under the posters that were tacked on any free space possible. The bed was barely made, and shirts and shorts were strewn across the floor. She gently put her bag on a footrest at the end of the bed, pulling her folders out of the bag before sitting down the bed next to Nita who was lying across the length of the bed.

"Okay, so now you've met my father, what do you think?" Nita asked, and when she turned her attention from the homework to her friend, noticing the serious tone but joking expression in her eyes. She thought about it before saying carefully "If you hadn't told me he was your father, I wouldn't have thought you were two were related"

Nita nodded, before picking a pencil up and scribbling down an answer to their Geometry homework before saying "Good, I always thought I took after my mother more" She carefully answered the next few questions of math problems before remarking "That's what I figured too" Nita laughed slightly before seriously saying

"I'd rather die than being told that I take after my old man"

After 30 minutes of complaining, scratching of pencils, 15 servants asking if they needed anything, she excused herself to the go to the bathroom before realizing she had no idea where it was. It was too late though, she had already wandered away from Nita's room.

Wandering around the hallways of a mansion, she could feel a presence behind her but every time she whipped around to face the person, there was no on behind her. She wanted to blame it on being paranoid but she knew it wasn't just that. Her fiddling with her bracelet grew with every moment until finally her finger was brushing over the trident, itching to press the trident and have her sword in her hand.

Then a hiss echoed behind her following a very quiet crackle and she pressed the trident, whipping the bracelet around as it transformed, blocking the stream of fire with her sword. A screech echoed through the hallways and her eyes widened as she saw something long move around the corner.

"Damn, for a demigod you move fast but then again..."

She turned in the direction of the voice holding her sword in a defensive postion as a man appeared from the shadows of a hallway that had suddenly turned dark. She could feel herself shaking but she steadied herself as she tried to focus on the man. She listened silently as the man continued his thought.

"I should know, because you see love, I am one"

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! And now for the explanation about how that household was hell. I don't know if any of you have seen Ouran High School Host Club, if you haven't GO WATCH IT, but the characters are very rich and important but they do have very difficult lives and could be even said that they are living in a hellish household. So there's that. Also, updates should come in a another week and since you all have been so kind, I'm updating a day early. And guess what? 2000 views! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And now, we must part ways once more my fellow readers. R & R cause it makes me happy okay? Okay. **

**Love~ Isabella**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, so I don't know what's going on. The last few chapters I tried to post were written in code? WHAT? I have no idea what is going on here and I am terribly sorry since I am trying to figure this out, but between school and other priorities, it will be some time before I can sit down and figure this out. If you guys have any advice, please review on this chapter OR PM me with some advice. By the way, I upload everything from my iPad if that helps. I wanted to let you guys know what's going on here so you didn't feel left out.

Once again, really sorry that this isn't working out. :(

Love~ Isabella


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Another authors note, sorry~**

**So about the whole story thing. I think I will be giving up on this story unless you guys really want it back. Uh...it's just become very hard to update and no one seems to like it anyways, plus Blood of Olympus ideas are also in my head and interfering with the storyline. If you have read Nico's POV in the final Percy Jackson book, then you know what I am talking about. Anyways, yeah, if you want it badly, I'll try and keep posting but if not, then peace you guys. Maybe I'll pump out another story that isn't Percy Jackson **

**Love~Isabella**


End file.
